Niño Malo
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: One-Shot Pokémon Special Una motocicleta. La motocicleta de Gold. Horrorizada, miró en la penumbra de la noche hacia todos lados buscándolo. Lo único que encontró fueron gotas de sangre; un rastro de sangre. Lo siguió rezando porque él no estuviera muerto.


¡Hola! Este es un one-shot un poco...diferente. Tiene un poco de temas fuertes. Si sos sensible ó cerrado de mente, no lo leas. No me interesa leer un review que habla de cuanto odias el tema que yo elegí para centrar mi fic.

En fin, los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri.

No se que más decir... Disfruten.

* * *

**Niño Malo**

_Tú eres una niña buena. Y sabes que soy malo, pero aun así pasas la noche conmigo. ¿Qué quieres de mi mundo?_

_Y tú eres un niño malo. Pero no me creo eso de que seas malo; pero si lo eres, ¿Por qué siempre me coqueteas?_

Ok, esto no tenía que terminar así. Ella iba a fingir que se perdía, para no asistir a la estúpida fiesta de sus padres, pero no debía perderse de verdad. Y además su auto se quedaba sin combustible.

Tuvo que caminar dos kilómetros sobre tacos aguja, hasta llegar a un bar. Y para empeorar, era un horrible bar con pésima iluminación.

Entró y sintió como todos dejaban lo que hacían y la miraban fijamente. Trato de caminar sin que le temblaran las piernas, y ni se dio cuenta si lo logró ó no. Llegó a la barra y pidió una bebida. Se sentó en un banco y miró a su alrededor. Habían mesas con hombres bebiendo, otros jugando a lo que creía era poker. En un rincón del bar, había dos mesas de billar, de la cual solo una estaba en funcionamiento. Recibió su bebida y bebió un trago. Volvió su vista a la mesa de billar y entonces lo vio: un chico de cabello negro bajo una gorra, un palo de billar en las manos y una sonrisa presumida. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos; no por el curioso dorado que los pintaba, sino que ellos estaban apuntando en su dirección. La estaba mirando.

― ¡Este maldito está haciendo trampa! ― Gritó uno de los jugadores.

― ¿¡Qué mierdas decís!? ¡Eres tan imbécil que no te darías cuenta si hago trampa ó no!

Ese mismo hombre lo agarró por el cuello de su chaqueta y le dio un puñetazo un la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo. Pero el Ojo Dorado no perdió tiempo y se levantó del suelo con el palo de billar en la mano.

Rápidamente, pagó su bebida y salió de bar. Lo último que quería era ser parte de una pelea callejera. Sin embargo, no se pudo ir. Estuvo como diez minutos dando vueltas por el lugar hasta que terminó delante de la puerta trasera del bar. Estaba por irse, pero vio que había una motocicleta con un casco encima del asiento. Se acercó para verla mejor y acarició el casco suavemente…

― ¡Oh, no! ¡No te atrevas a robar mi moto!

― ¡No hice nada! ― Gritó tapándose la cara con las manos.

Todo quedó en silencio. Lentamente se sacó las manos de la cara y se encontró con la mirada de reproche de Ojo Dorado.

― ¿Enserio creíste que con taparte la cara con las manos no iba a verte?

― Pues…

― ¡Allí está!

― Mierda ― masculló.

Sin siquiera preguntarle, le puso el casco que estaba sobre la moto y la subió a empujones. Seguido de eso, aceleró, dejando atrás una manada colérica de borrachos y buscapleitos.

Cinco kilómetros después se detuvo. Ella bajó enojada de la moto. Él se bajó tranquilamente y le dio su sonrisa arrogante. Ella le lanzó el casco a la cara y él lo atrapó en el aire. Luego, ella le tiró una bofetada y él la atrapó con la cara.

― ¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ― Lagrimitas le asomaban de los ojos.

― ¡Intentaste secuestrarme! ― Gritó indignada.

― ¡Yo no intenté…! ¡Wow! Dejà vû…

― ¿Qué?

― Siento que ya pasé por esto antes.

― ¿Intentaste secuestrar a otras chicas? ― Preguntó ella horrorizada.

― ¡Claro que no! Siento que ya pasé por una bofetada y una acusación…

Él se acercó a ella y le escudriñó el rostro. Luego se acercó más y tomó su mentón con su mano.

― Eres hermosa. ― Dijo serio. Y ella creyó que se lo decía de verdad. Se puso completamente roja y se soltó de su agarre. ― ¡Ya se quién eres! ― Exclamó feliz ―. ¡Eres Yellow! ¡Fuimos juntos a la escuela! ¡Hace dos años! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy Gold!

Gold… Gold… Gold…

― ¿Gold, el que me dijo que era hermosa y luego trató de besarme? ― Gold sonrió asintiendo como si estuviera orgulloso de eso.

― Si, ese soy yo.

― ¿El mismo Gold, novio de Crystal? ― Ella ya comenzaba a recordarlo.

― Si ― el brillo de sus ojos se apagó por un segundo, pero luego volvió ―, bueno, antes. Ella me dejó.

― Lo lamento.

Yellow iba a agregar algo más, pero un sonido de motocicletas a lo lejos los alertó.

― Hay que seguir nuestro camino ― le dio su sonrisa arrogante otra vez y sus ojos brillaron con la adrenalina. Ambos corrieron a la moto, Yellow se colocó el casco y se subió. Gold arrancó y ella se abrazó fuertemente a su cintura. Luego se dieron a la fuga. Otra vez.

Anduvo dos kilómetros y giró en un camino de tierra. Siguió por allí un buen rato hasta que dejaron de seguirlos. Creyó que Gold estaba yendo hacia algún lugar en específico, pero solo veía que aceleraba más y más. Comenzó y tener miedo. Por su vida y la de él.

― ¡Gold, ya no nos siguen! ¡Baja la velocidad! ― Pero el aceleraba más todavía. Comenzó a desesperarse. ― ¡Gold, para! ¡Gold! ¡GOLD!

Entonces bajó la velocidad y frenó.

― ¡Deja de gritarme y mandonearme! ― Le gritó muy furioso, muy diferente a como estaba antes. La bajó de la moto, le sacó el casco, se subió y aceleró hasta que Yellow lo perdió de vista.

_Se fue. Y me dejó en medio de la ruta. Sola. De noche. Hijo de perra._

Refunfuñando, comenzó a caminar. Luego de una hora de caminar, encontró una gasolinera. Trotó un poco, esperanzada por encontrar un teléfono. Pero chocó con algo. Una motocicleta. La motocicleta de Gold. Horrorizada, miró en la penumbra de la noche hacia todos lados buscándolo. Lo único que encontró fueron gotas de sangre; un rastro de sangre. Lo siguió rezando porque él no estuviera muerto.

El rastro la llevó hacia la gasolinera. Con la luz logró ver que camino seguía la sangre. Sentado contra una pared estaba Gold. Corrió hacia él.

― ¡Gold! ¿Está bien?

― ¿Lo conoce? ― Preguntó un trabajador de la gasolinera.

― Si, ¿Está bien? ― Preguntó preocupada.

― Como lo voy a saber, no soy doctor. ― Lo miró indignada. Él volvió a pensar sus palabras y dijo ― Cuando llegó dijo algo de que su moto quedó tirada cerca de la gasolinera.

Dicho eso, se fue. Yo lo seguí con la mirada.

― Y-Yellow…

― ¡Gold! ¿Estás bien?

― ¡Muévete! ― Le dio un empujón y vomitó toda el alma donde ella estaba sentada antes.

Ella suspiró.

No sabía como, pero Yellow había logrado llevarlo a una habitación del hotel de la gasolinera. Él estaba dormido en cama. Ella aprovechó para ir al baño a tomar una ducha.

Cuando había terminado, escuchó un sonido del otro lado de la cortina.

― Yellow… ― Cantó y sintió la lujuria en su voz. Rápidamente, se envolvió en la toalla, justo cuando él abría la cortina de baño. ― Que aburrida eres…

― Sabías que no se puede entrar en el baño cuando la personas se están bañando, ¿no?

― No se debe, pero si se puede. ― Se acercó a ella y acercó su cabeza a su cuello. ― Hueles bien…

― Me acabo de duchar.

― Me di cuenta… Noté que estás mojada y desnuda… bajo la toalla ― Apoyó su manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y lo recorrió lentamente.

― Gold… no.

Ignoró su vaga suplica y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Fue subiendo y trató de besarle los labios, pero Yellow giró la cara. Súbitamente, Gold la soltó, casi empujándola, y le lanzó una mirada de odio completo, luego salió del baño. Aprovechó ese momento para vestirse.

― Gold… ― dijo suavemente al entrar en la habitación.

― ¡Ja! ¡Y ahora vienes corriendo a mis brazos! ¡Eso hacen todas…! Pero no te preocupes, amor, ya me acostumbré ― otra vez notó su mirada de lujuria.

Entonces, Yellow lo descubrió. Tan irracional, cambios de humor, sin reflejos…

― Gold… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que consumiste?

Se quedó callado.

― ¿Cuánto bebiste esta noche?

Se quedó callado.

― ¿Por qué te dejó Crystal?

Se quedó callado.

Pero luego sonó un pequeño sollozo, seguido de un llanto.

― ¡Fue por eso! ¡Por todas esas mierdas me dejó!

Yellow se acercó a él y trató de abrazarlo, pero él se negó.

― ¡No me toques! ¡Tú me harás lo mismo que ella me hizo!

― No, Gold, quiero ayudarte. Y se que Cry…

― ¡No la nombres!

― Y se que ella trató de ayudarte también. Ella te amaba.

― ¡Ella nunca me amó! ¡Cuando me dejó me dejó me dijo que yo era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida y que sólo la hundía en la miseria!

Siguió gritando y llorando por mucho tiempo; no sabía en que punto se había movido, pero Yellow terminó sentada en la cama, apoyada en la pared, y él abrazando sus piernas, aún sollozando. Ella le acariciaba el cabello, consolándolo.

― Y-Yellow, prométeme que n-nunca me v-vas a abandonar ― suplicó sollozando.

― Lo prometo, Gold. Nunca te abandonaré. Y te prometo que te ayudaré a salir adelante.

― Gracias.

Dijo y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Soooo, ¿Qué piensan? Esta pareja se llama AmberShipping, y luego de escribir esto, me di cuenta de cuanto me gusta...

Taylor.


End file.
